


Fill Me Up

by PeriPeriwinkle



Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: Martin's always wanted to try a few different things in bed, but he's never been with people that he trusts quite enough to do it with, or even to bring it up or ask for it.Until now, that is.And both of his boyfriends are more than willing to indulge him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180709
Kudos: 29





	Fill Me Up

Jon looks down at Martin with adoration, a soft smile on his lips, fingers running slowly through his curls while the other absently curls around his own cock. Martin is _beautiful;_ it’s just a simple fact of life, really, an affirmation as true as the sky is blue, but Jon thinks he looks positively _angelic_ when he’s beside himself with pleasure like this, brows furrowed and mouth open as he gasps and moans in tandem with the rhythm of Tim’s thrusts. He loves seeing his ginger lashes pressing against his soft cheeks, the way his skin flushes red all the way up to the tip of his ears, how his freckles stand out like a smattering of paint that was painstakingly and artfully applied to his face, dot by dot by beautifully perfect dot.

A bead of sweat runs down from his temple, and Jon wipes it away reverently. Martin opens his eyes to look up at him, one of his hands untangling from the sheets to reach up towards him, and Jon smiles, holding on to the offered hand like it’s a precious gift bestowed upon him.

“I’m right here, love,” Jon whispers, kissing his knuckles, and Martin cries out when Tim pushes into him again, a bit harder this time. “You’re _gorgeous_ like this, you know.”

“ _J-Jon_ ,” Martin squeaks, and Tim moans out above him.

“Boss, _fuck_ , I’m _close_ ,” Tim begs, his fingers pressing so tightly over Martin’s bent knees Jon notes the tips have turned white with the strain. Jon hums, hand curling around the head of his own cock, smearing precome around it just to keep himself right on the cliff's edge, and looks up at Tim so they lock eyes with each other.

“You know what to do, _Stoker_ ,” Jon says, dropping his tone and raising his voice so the suggestion sounds more like a command, just the way Jon knows affects Tim the most. It has the intended, almost immediate effect: Tim groans and redoubles his efforts, fucking fast and hard into Martin, who in turn screams at the sudden assault, head thrown back, spine arched and legs splayed wide open.

When Tim finally comes he manages to retain enough focus to pull out until only the very tip of his cock is nestled inside Martin, careful not to jostle himself too much, not to pull out too far or thrust himself back in. He moans long and low as he allows his orgasm to overtake him, stroking himself until he stops shaking, until he exhales and his shoulders slump with exhaustion.

Martin himself looks stunned, his cock engorged and peeking out of its hood, flushed an angry red that tells Jon it must be burning something fierce, _begging_ for attention. He licks his lips, remembering how delicious Martin tastes, but sternly reminds himself this is not what they’re doing today; they have other plans, after all, plans that they’ve worked very hard to finally put into action. So instead he leans down and presses a kiss to Martin’s cheek, nuzzling against the scratchy stubble on his jaw.

Tim finally pulls out, ever so carefully, and Martin moans weakly, trying to get himself on his elbows to look down. “I-I wanna, _please_ let me,” he gasps, and in the next beat Tim is right there behind him to help him sit up, arms wrapping around his shoulders and lips pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Jon takes the mirror he’d placed on the floor beforehand, moving to sit on the place where Tim was just occupying moments before, and props it up on the bed in front of Martin's hips. “ _Oh_ ,” Martin sighs out once the mirror is angled _just right_ , shivering in Tim’s arms. “Oh, _fuck me_. I think I might pass out.”

Tim chuckles, kissing Martin again, and Jon smiles at the sight. He then places two fingers over Martin’s entrance, and just that slight pressure is enough to make come trickle out from the loose hole and all over his digits; Martin moans and shudders at the sight, and Jon pulls his hand back to rub his now slick fingers over the head of his own cock before continuing to stroke himself.

“You ready?” He asks when he feels himself getting close again, and Tim reaches out to hold on to the mirror as Jon moves to position himself. Martin nods, biting his lip in anticipation, eyes focused downwards over his folds, and Jon scoots closer until he’s pressing himself against Martin, positioning himself the same way Tim did and stroking himself until he’s groaning and coming inside Martin.

When he pulls out a thick glob of come drips out of Martin’s hole, and Jon quickly reaches down to scoop it up with two fingers, fingering Martin to messily try and get it back inside him, which makes even more come spill out over his knuckles. It’s a beautiful sight, and exactly what Martin begged them for: this messy display of both of their come overflowing and dripping out of him, making it look like he’s been positively filled to the brim. Martin curses more at the sight rather than the sensations, squirms in bed to get a better angle, and Jon grins, wrapping Martin’s cock in between his two slick fingers, covering it from hood to head with the mix of fluids that’s trickling out of him. Martin moans and cries out, but where he’d normally close his eyes against the onslaught of sensations, this time he cannot look away, seemingly hypnotized by the positively filthy things Jon’s doing to him.

“So good for us, Martin,” Tim whispers, a hand finally reaching down to also dip inside Martin’s hole, Jon’s fingers pushing in alongside his, and Martin cries out at the stretch, squeaks when those four fingers twist and bend inside him, then pull out to run over his folds, rub over his dick, squeezing out the come out of Martin in a beautiful and messy display.

When Tim starts stroking Martin in a more focused manner, his fingers slow and firm around him, pushing the hood up and down while another finger gently grazes against the head of his cock, Jon takes the hint and pushes back inside Martin until he’s got the pad of fingers pressed firmly against that spongy spot right below his cock, moving his fingers back and forth in an alternating movement that's synced with Tim’s strokes in a perfect way that only months and months of practice allows for. It doesn’t take long at all for Martin to come, moaning loudly, his entire body tensing as his hole gushes even more come out and all over Jon’s hand.

When Martin finally slumps down and they both pull away as to not overstimulate him, the mirror’s finally set aside and they both wipe their fingers over the thick curls of Martin’s pubes and the crease of his inner thighs—they both know how much Martin likes the feeling of being covered in his own slick and tonight is a night to indulge—and they’re rewarded with a pleased hum and a lazy stretch, the three of them snuggling together over the covers, too hot to require any sheets, Martin positively blissed out of his mind.

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” he whispers, smiling, _sated_ , and both Jon and Tim giggle at the sight.

“Sleep, Martin,” Tim whispers as Jon leans in to kiss him. And so he does.


End file.
